Following Her Heart
by shadowkat83
Summary: An epic tale of love and adventure told in drabbles. Written for Riku Ryu's Random Prompt Challenge. Sess/Kag pairing rated for safety.
1. Cheat

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; just the plot to this new story

**A/N: ** This story is written for Riku Ryu's Random Prompts

**Summary: **An epic tale of love and adventure told in drabbles that are 500 words or less.

Chapter 1

Prompt: cheat

Kagome paused in her run through the woods, she still couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. The damn hanyo was once again cheating on her with the walking corpse, Kikyo. But then again she can't complain that he was cheating when he was never hers to begin with. So then why was she so upset?

Kagome once again thought about her feelings when she had seen the two in a compromising position. It felt like betrayal, but not the kind you feel when you find someone cheating, but more like a friend not being able to trust you with the fact that you are seeing someone else.

It was then that Kagome realized that her romantic feeling for Inuyasha had finally faded into that of a friendship instead. And she found out that that wasn't a bad thing at all, in fact it made everything a lot easier to accomplish, especially their quest to defeat Naraku. Kagome once again started back towards their campground, her pace much slower and with a more thoughtful air then her previous hurtful one as before. As she was walking she thought about their present situation. The dark hanyo was being as elusive as ever. They needed a new tactic if they were going to get the rest of the shards before him.

Words: 219


	2. Sand

Chapter II

Prompt: Sand

Words: 312

Kagome once more paused in her trek back towards the campsite. This time her thoughts centered on the elusive hanyou that they were chasing. Catching Naraku was like trying to hold a handful of sand. It slips through your fingers so easily. What they needed was a way to draw him out. But before they could take care of him, they were going to need more help.

Kagome continued on this line of thinking even as their temporary campsite came into view. She was mentally making a list of all of the people that might be able to assist them when the time came. The person at the top of her list of allies was surprisingly enough, Lord Sesshomaru. The demon lord was by far the strongest of allies, none of the others could compare to his awesome power. But to get him to help them defeat the kumo-hamyou was going to be a bit of a challenge. They would need a good reason to approach his small pack.

Kagome let out a breathe that she didn't know that she had been holding. Her footsteps slowed to a walk as she neared the edge of the forest that surround the tachi's small campsite. Her posture was still thoughtful as she headed toward the fire pit in the middle of the camp.

There had to be a way to get the stubborn demon lord to agree to a temporary alliance. But what did they have to offer that would appeal to him. Kagome sat on her sleeping bag as she contemplated the lord that they knew so little about. Knowledge and power seemed to be highest on the list of things, that and the little girl that traveled with him. A bright smile made its way across her face as Kagome thought of her; Rin. That was how they'd get Sesshomaru as a ally.


	3. Mask

See first chapter for disclaimer and information on this fic.

Chapter III

prompt: Mask

Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, was certain that his expression revealed none of the surprise that he felt when the miko who traveled with his half-bother; willingly sought him out. The emotionless mask he wore was perfection itself. It gave him the ability to hide whatever he was feeling, by giving him a calm facade outside. There were very few who ever saw underneath his icy exterior.

But back to the matter at hand. He watched as the miko walked towards him, her steps slow and sure. He knew not what she wanted, but he could make a very close guess.

Kagome paused a respectful distance away from the yokai lord, ans she tried to think of the words needed to convey her request. Kagome had spent the last couple of hours weighing the pros and cons of her decision and the pros ending up outweighing the cons. So once breakfast had been distributed, she immediately sought out the yokai lord's aura. The sooner she spoke with him the better was her thought.

Kagome took a deep breathe before bowing and addressing Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru-sama." she greeted.

Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly and waited.

Kagome took that as a sign to speak her request, "The reason that I sought you out this morning was to propose a temporary alliance between our two packs. Naraku is an enemy to both of us, but being as elusive as he is and as cowardly; we came to you for help us finish this chase once and for all."

For awhile after she had finished speaking, Sesshomaru remained quiet, then the lord spoke, "And why should this Sesshomaru assist you? This one see's nothing that will benefit him out of this arrangement."

Kagome once more paused before answering. She then explained about Inuyasha's choices and her and her companions talk during breakfast. She finished her statement with, "And Rin would have someone to play with and help Jaken look after her when you need to patrol your lands or return to your shiro." Kagome paused, "You know Shippo would love to keep her company and I promise that as long as this alliance is in effect my companions and I will protect and care for her with our lives."

Sesshomaru took a moment to think on her offer. The idea did have merit and with the hanyou running off every night the kumo could one day take advantage and attack the miko and her small group. That he could not allow, the miko was needed to purify the Shiko no Tama and get rid of it. So with that though in mind, he agreed to the temporary alliance with his half-brothers pack.

Words: 453


	4. Duct Tape

Chapter VI

prompt: duct tape

Kagome sighed as she rubbed her throbbing temples. She really wished she had some duct tape right now. Inuyasha had been nothing but intolerable ever since he found out that Sesshomaru and his pack were traveling with them.

At the moment the hanyou was silent due to the fact he was passed out in a crater. His language around the children had been the last straw. Its fine if he degrades and yells at her, she was used to it, but to take it out on the children was unforgivable. They haven't done anything to warrant such a nasty attitude. She looked over to where both Rin and Shippo were. Both were content to color in the books she had brought back from her most recent trip home.

Once more Kagome sighed as she tried to figure out what to do about Inuyasha and his childish attitude.

Words: 147


	5. Cake

Chapter V

prompt: cake

Kagome looked around her at all the faces surrounding the camp fire. It has been a long two years since the day she first came here. And never had she thought she'd be surrounded by so many people, so many allies; but here she was. As her mind wandered to how she met the people in her life, she thought that maybe something was needed in order to remember this moment by.

A bright smile made its way across her face as an idea hit the sixteen year old miko. They would celebrate her two years in the Feudal Era, with a cake. The idea was perfect, they were already heading back to Edo for a supply run and for her to take another test, picking up a cake while she was home would be no problem. Oh...but what flavor? She couldn't just outright ask, not if she wanted to make it a surprise. The young miko frowned in thought. Hmm...if she wanted to get Sesshomaru to have a piece it had to be unique in taste and scent. Same goes for Inuyasha.

Kagome shrugged, she'd figure out what kind of cake to get once she was home. For now she'd just enjoy the piece and quiet. For once since Sesshomaru started traveling with them, Inuyasha wasn't complaining.

Words: 218


End file.
